Se Retrouver
by Ever-Lyo
Summary: Recueil de One Shot sur différents couples des Âmes Vagabondes. Gaby avait menti sur son âge pour duper Ian et faire un pied de nez à son sens des convenances. Oui mais après? A-t-elle assumé cette décision... jusqu'au bout?
1. Ian & Gaby

_Bonjour à tous les lecteurs attirés par ici, que je remercie par avance.  
Comme beaucoup d'entre vous, j'ai acheté **Les âmes vagabondes** suite ma lecture de _Twilight_, et moi qui en général n'aime pas la SF je n'ai pas été déçue, j'ai immédiatement été transportée.  
Par cette fiction, qui sera une suite de one-shot, pour l'instant j'en prévois 3, je veux mettre à l'honneur trois couples importants, à savoir Gaby et Ian, Jared et Mélanie, et Kyle et Soleil(dans le corps de Jodi), raconter leurs retrouvailles.  
Le rating M est important, car ce sera surtout du charnel, passage que saute toujours joyeusement Stephenie Meyer dans ses livres._

_Pour les lecteurs de _Broken Rainbow_, je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction, ici ce sont juste de courts textes qui me trottent tellement dans la tête et qu'il me fallait coucher sur papier._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_  
**.**

**O**

**…Ian & Gaby…**

La pluie avait cessé au bout de deux semaines. C'était bien assez long pour tous les habitants des grottes, l'humeur générale commençant dangereusement à glisser vers l'impatience et l'énervement. Notre situation, prisonniers de ses grottes pour notre survie, nous obligeait déjà à vivre ensemble constamment, alors être collés les uns aux autres même la nuit devenait pesant.  
Si l'on rajoutait à cela les incessants babillages et récriminations de Lacey, qui avaient faillit déclencher une bagarre avec Mélanie, nous étions tous soulagés de pouvoir regagner nos chambres respectives.

Rangeant silencieusement le linge de lit, j'étais accroupie au sol, regardant le décor de la salle de sport autour de moi.  
Les grottes sentaient le créosotier humide, odeur bienvenue pour nos narines constamment envahies de souffres, les parois s'étaient un peu refroidies, et il était agréable d'y faire courir sa main.  
Ça et là, quelques tuyaux bricolés avec du caoutchouc et de l'acier – récupérés d'un raid où j'étais encore dans le corps de Mélanie – partaient d'une minuscule ouverture – cachée pour l'occasion par un amas de roche – et descendaient pour alimenter en eau de pluie les plantations. Jed avait encore fait des miracles, et avec l'aide de Kyle, Ian, Jared, et d'autres hommes forts, il avait fabriqué une sorte de citerne où stocker de l'eau pluviale en attendant les prochaines pluies.

- Gaby !!!

Je ployai soudainement sous le poids de Freedom qui avait décidé de me faire un câlin inopiné, comme cela lui arrivait souvent.

- Une histoire Gaby !

Je soufrai sous son poids, il n'était pourtant pas lourd – nom d'un cactus que ce faible corps était parfois agaçant ! – mais une sensation d'allégement pris vite le relais.  
C'était Ian – toujours là pour me sauver – qui l'avait attrapé, le tenant à bout de bras pour la rendre à sa mère.  
Freedom en avait oublié son envie d'histoire et riait à gorge déployé en faisant l'avion.  
Je souris.  
Dans un monde normal, sous entendu sans l'invasion de mon espèce, Ian aurait fait un père fabuleux.  
Assez fort pour être le chef de famille, travailler dur pour faire subsister les siens, masculin, viril, assez pour…

J'arrêtai net ses pensées, rouge tomate, une des réactions de mon nouveau corps que j'aimais le moins. Le bas de mon ventre se serra convulsivement et j'eus très chaud soudainement.  
Les souvenirs restaient vagues à présent, mais dans le corps de Mélanie, je connaissais ces réactions chimiques, et si j'avais bien du mal à les dompter elles ne me faisaient pas peur.  
Dans ce corps-ci, le désir était une chose totalement inconnu, il ne l'avait découvert qu'avec moi, et sa timidité, son innocence faisait que cela affolait mon cœur, engourdissait mes membres, rosissait mes joues, le chauffait jusqu'au parties les plus intimes de ma minuscule personne.  
Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs semaines que je le regardais comme ça, et fort heureusement, j'avais appris à contrôler un peu tout ça, je n'avais au moins plus besoin de me retourner et de cacher mes yeux comme au début, mais cela restait atrocement gênant et ridicule.

Lucina récupéra son fil d'une main experte en lui tirant les oreilles, et Ian me tendit la main.  
Je l'attrapai, appréciant comme toujours la chaleur de son immense paume contre la mienne.

- Laisse le rangement à Jamie!

Je m'emportai un peu, ce qui avait toujours pour effet dans ce corps de faire trembler tous mes membres.

- Je peux quand même porter une couverture et un oreiller, je ne suis pas si faible que ça, je suis sûre qu'avec de l'entraînement, mes muscles seront capable de la même chose que les autres !

Ian éclata de rire, ce rire profond qui illuminait son visage et ses yeux turquoises.

- Tu es décidément trop mignonne quand tu t'énerves dans ce tout petit corps !

Je décidai de bouder en me retournant et en croisant les bras, les coins de la bouche plissés. J'avais aussi hérité de Petty un côté capricieux-enfant-gâté qui ressortait parfois, assez agaçant !

- Non, Gaby, te fâche pas, s'il te plait !

Je sentis les bras de Ian se refermer autour de ma taille. Je lui soufflai d'une voix rauque, de nouveau rouge pivoine :

- Je ne souhaite pas être mignonne dans tes yeux, je veux être plus…

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide soudain, et il colla plus encore son corps au mien, si bien que chaque centimètre carré de nos corps se collaient, fusionnant presque. Ses doigts coururent le long de mes bras pendant qu'il répondait :

- Oh Gaby, tu es tellement, tellement plus…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et posa ses lèvres chaudes dans le creux de mon cou. Mon corps se tendit et je me retournai pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ce genre de broutilles entre nous de durait jamais plus que quelques minutes, jamais quand je sentais ce fleuve de feu, mon amour pour lui, me traverser le corps.  
Dans ce corps, ce ruisseau n'était plus juste au fond de moi, non, c'était un torrent qui coulait dans mes veines, mélangé à mon sang, faisant vibrer chacune de mes cellules de passion pour Ian.

A regret, il se détacha de moi en murmurant :

- Si tu étais plus attentive à ce qui se passe autour de toi au lieu de rêvasser ou raconter des histoires à Jamie, tu aurais remarqué que j'ai déjà tout ramené dans notre chambre !

J'haussai un sourcil en secouant ma crinière blonde. C'était vrai, et il y a moins de cinq minutes, je pliais bêtement les draps de Jamie.  
Puis je me rendis compte que Ian avait du sable dans les cheveux et sur les vêtements. Je m'exclamais :

- Tu es sorti !

J'essayais de taper son torse du plat de ma main, ce qu'il sentait à peine plus qu'une piqure de moustique bien sûr.

- Quand ?

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement fier de lui.

- Pendant ta douche !

- Vilain, je râlais, qu'est-ce que tu es allés faire ? Prendre l'air ?

- Tu verras… répondit-il mystérieux. Allez, je t'emmène !

- Où ? questionnais-je, curieuse.

Il baissa le ton, et rougit un peu, me semblait-il alors :

- Dans _notre_ chambre, Gaby.

Mon corps me trahit et je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard azuréen. Il avait insisté avec émotion sur le mot **notre**, et cela avait encore embrasé mon corps. Je lui tendis ma main, timide, et il me pressa contre lui, pour sortir du gymnase, à la suite de Jared et Mélanie.  
Mon ancienne hôte, bruyante, soupira d'aise avec force :

- L'intimité, enfin…

Elle se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil espiègle.  
Je m'étouffai presque.  
Mélanie était totalement dénuée de pudeur depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son corps – et surtout Jared.  
Ils s'affichaient toute la journée collé l'un à l'autre. Certes, Ian et moi étions très souvent soudés, mais c'était beaucoup moins suggestif.

Le premier jour où Mel avait récupéré son corps, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps une fois qu'elle avait retrouvé ses forces, elle avait littéralement sauté sur Jared et ces deux là étaient partis dans les champs de maïs assouvir leurs désirs.  
Ian m'avait raconté à quel point Jeb avait été furax à cause des plans saccagés, mais les deux tourtereaux s'étaient contentés de rire en s'excusant mollement et en promettant du bout des lèvres de travailler deux fois plus pour la peine. Ce à quoi l'oncle de Mélanie avait rétorqué d'un ton plus doux que ce n'était pas utile, qu'il serait le dernier à critiquer l'amour, qui était quand même le sentiment qui méritait le plus d'être sauvé sur cette planète envahie, mais qu'à l'avenir il fallait être plus prudent et discret, car s'ils avaient la chance insolente de s'être retrouvés, ce n'était, et ne serait jamais, le cas de tout le monde, alors, pour le bien être commun, de la modération s'imposait.

En me tirant, Ian me sortit de mes pensées, et pour éviter d'imaginer ce qui allait se produire quand nous serions dans notre chambre, je fixai mon attention sur tout et n'importe quoi, une crevasse à la forme originale, une lézarde dans la paroi…  
Nous finîmes cependant par arriver devant les portes rouges et grises de notre chambre, et je me figeai.

- Une seconde Gaby.

Ian avait la voix serrée, il se faufila derrière les portes, puis me héla :

- Tu peux rentrer !

Doucement, je poussai les battants et tombai nez à nez avec… un bouquet de fleur !

- Surprise !

A ma grande honte, devant ce bouquet de fleur de créosotier, je sautillai de joie en minaudant :

- Des fleurs, oh Ian…

J'étais mortifiée, j'avais aussi hérité de ça de Petty, qui, en ancienne fleur de nuit, adorait littéralement les fleurs, quelles qu'elles soient. Je fourrai mon nez dans les fleurs pour y respirer l'odeur du désert mouillé. Je rouspétai gentiment :

- Ian, c'est mal de ta part de profiter de ma faiblesse pour arriver à tes fins !

- Quelles fins ? demanda-t-il d'un air gourmand.

J'attrapai le bouquet à pleine main, me retournant pour chercher où le poser, et mon regard capta les nombreux changements de la pièce.  
Voilà pourquoi Ian était sorti.  
Avec l'arrivée de la pluie, il avait ramassé les quelques fleurs capables de pousser sur ce sol aride, et il en avait mis partout dans la chambre, au sol, maladroitement accrochées aux murs de roches avec un morceau de papier collant, et surtout, et cela m'hypnotisa complètement, partout, partout sut le lit.

Cette marque d'attention me toucha au plus profond de moi-même, l'âme que j'étais en était émue jusqu'à la moindre fibre de son être. Les fleurs me rappelèrent un bref instant Attrape-Nuage, mais je serrai les dents et refoulai au fond de moi ce chagrin étranger, les larmes sur l'ancienne mère de Petty, ce seraient pour plus tard !

Je sursautai en sentant ses grandes mains brûlantes caresser mes épaules, mes bras et se refermer sur mes mains.  
Je penchai la tête en arrière, mon crâne contre son torse, et soupirai.  
Tout mon corps était tendu d'angoisse, d'appréhension, de peur.  
C'était ridicule !  
J'avais menti sur mon âge pour pouvoir être là où j'étais, seule dans _notre_ chambre avec Ian, pleine de désir dans un corps qui acceptait de l'aimer.  
Je savais pourtant parfaitement ce qu'il était censé se produire puisque, bien malgré moi, j'avais eu accès aux souvenirs très _très_ privés de Mélanie et Jared.  
Mais là c'était réellement moi, dans un corps totalement innocent et ignorant des choses de l'amour.  
C'était troublant.  
Quand j'étais dans le corps de Mel, je ne pouvais réellement apprécier à leur juste valeur les caresses de Ian, mon corps se cabrant contre ses mains étrangères dont il ne voulait pas.  
Dans celui-ci, je redécouvrais tout, du moindre sursaut à la chaleur qui grandissait en moi.  
Et si j'avais appris à contrôler une grande partie de ses réactions inopinées, j'ignorais tout de comment il allait réagir face à ça…

Mais j'en avais une preuve immédiate, je pouffai malgré moi – voilà bien une réaction humaine que je n'aimais pas – en apercevant une boite de préservatifs posé sur le sol.

- Quoi ? demanda Ian curieux, et un peu vexé par ma réaction face à ses caresses.

Je tentai de me contenir et montrai du doigt la boite bleue.

- Oh… Et bien oui, tu crois que nous n'avons pas de quoi nous protéger, même ici ? Nous sommes des humains responsables Gaby !

Je me courbai sous la remarque. Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de me rappeler que je n'étais qu'une âme, pas un être humain à part entière, faisant partir intégrante de la communauté rebelle. Il s'aperçut immédiatement du double sens de ses mots.  
Ses bras se refermèrent avec force autour de moi et ses lèvres se collèrent brutalement aux miennes. Il m'écarta de son corps avec ses bras et me dit avec force :

- Gaby, non, je n'ai pas voulu te vexer, tu sais bien que pour moi tu es cent fois meilleure que n'importe qui dans ces grottes.

- Mais je ne suis pas une vraie humaine, tu as raison…

Ian soupira, mais pas de lassitude, je ne voyais dans ses yeux que du désir, qui les rendait encore plus bleus que d'ordinaire.  
Il souleva mon menton du bout des doigts et me dit d'une voix rauque et profonde.

- Gaby, ce soir, si tu veux bien, je vais te faire sentir plus humaine que tu ne l'as jamais été.

A cet instant, je craignais que mon corps rentre en combustion spontanée tant les yeux de Ian me transperçaient le corps avec ardeur.

Je tendis ma main pour la poser sur son torse, et je le regardai droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser.  
Le fleuve de lave éclata dans mes veines, et chaque centimètre carré que Ian touchait me donnait l'impression de brûler.  
Il était doux, malgré ce corps immense, tous ses gestes, toutes ses caresses étaient comme des plumes, mais des plumes incandescentes.

Il se plaça derrière moi et ses mains commencèrent à remonter le long de mes bras, jusqu'à mes épaules, dans ma nuque, et redescendirent sur mes omoplates.  
Je fermais les yeux, savourant chaque secondes.  
D'étrange contorsions agitaient le bas de mon ventre, et augmentèrent plus encore quand les doigts de Ian passèrent timidement sous le bas de mon t-shirt gris.  
Le contact peau à peau était grisant. Je soupirais d'aise et cela sembla redoubler l'ardeur de mon compagnon qui cola ses mains entières de chaque côté de mes côtes.  
Cette fois je tremblais. Lentement, ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à rencontrer la couture de mon soutient gorge, et mon corps se tendit dans l'attente de quelque chose qu'il connaissait mais n'avait jamais vécu.  
Mais elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement.  
A la place, ce furent ses lèvres dans le bas de mon cou que je sentis, mais je découvrai rapidement que ses mains se contentaient en fait d'attraper mon tricot pour me le retirer.  
Un instant, l'angoisse reflua, puissante, et mes propres mains se crispèrent.  
Cela n'échappa pas à Ian qui me fit face de nouveau :

- Gaby, si tu ne veux pas, je peux comprendre, je… j'attendrai, je peux, je peux attendre oui.

J'avais l'impression qu'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même, et je baissai les yeux pour les remonter aussitôt, le rouge aux joues, venant juste d'apercevoir une bosse conséquente déformant son short en toile rouge.  
Oh non, il ne pouvait pas attendre, et, respirant, écoutant mon corps, je compris que moi non plus.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, Ian, je… je te désire plus que tu ne peux le croire.

Je caressai sa joue, et il attrapa ma main dans la sienne, le doute présent dans ses yeux bleus.

- Ian ?

Il avait cette fois les yeux baissés et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, je lui demandai donc de répéter.

- Je… Gaby, je ne voudrai pas… te forcer, et surtout, te faire mal, tu es si fragile, je…

Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase, me collant à lui, ma bouche contre son cou que j'atteignai tant bien que mal sur la pointe des pieds.

- Non Ian, pas de ça, mon corps ne m'empêchera plus de faire ce que je veux, et maintenant, c'est toi que je veux !

Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait voir mon visage, littéralement cramoisi par ma propre audace. Des mots pareils, dans la bouche de ce corps, cela paraissait si… étrange.  
Mais celui lui fit un effet que je n'avais pas prévu.  
Il m'attrapa et passa mes jambes autour de sa taille, pressant sa virilité – par toutes les âmes, ça me semblait aussi démesuré que son corps – contre la mienne et s'emparant de ma bouche avec avidité en y rentrant la langue presque avec violence.  
Je l'entourai de mes fragiles bras clairs parsemés de tâches de rousseur, et soupirai de plaisir.  
Ses lèvres se décollèrent et, me penchant par la même occasion, il les colla sur ma mâchoire, descendant de plus en plus, jusque dans la naissance de mon décolleté.  
Je détachai mes mains de ses épaules musclé et le regardai droit dans les yeux pour qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait m'enlever le haut s'il le désirait.  
Soutenant mon corps d'un seul bras – décidément, j'étais vraiment légère – il passa précautieusement sa main droite sur mon ventre brûlant, puis d'un coup sec, releva mon t-shirt et je me retrouvais plus vite que je ne le pensais en soutien gorge.  
J'étais doublement gênée.  
D'abord parce que j'étais à moitié dénudée devant lui, ensuite parce que mes sous-vêtement, faute de garde robe digne de ce nom dans les grottes – ce qui était normal cela dit – n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus… sexy.  
Mais il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, bien au contraire, ses yeux fixèrent ma poitrine pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il plonge sa bouche juste entre mes deux seins.

Je hoquetai de surprise sous la sensation, puis me laissai gagner par elle.  
Lentement, je sentis le sol se rapprocher pendant que Ian me posait doucement sur le matelas.  
Encore debout devant moi, il regardait mon corps comme si c'était la plus belle chose du monde.  
Ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu collés sur ses temps par la sueur due à l'excitation, et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux brillaient d'envie. Lentement, comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer, moi, petit chose sur ce lit, il enleva son t-shirt blanc.  
Simultanément, la salive me manqua, puis se coinça dans ma gorge, ma bouche était sèche et je devais avoir l'air totalement idiote mais je m'en fichais.  
J'avais déjà vu Ian torse nu lors de travaux dans les parcelles de récoltes, mais pas dans ce moment d'intimité où il n'offrait cette vue qu'à moi.  
Je me délectais de ses muscles saillant, impressionnant même, qui, preuve d'une solide constitution, marquaient également les efforts qu'il fournissait ici. Ses tétons étaient tendus, presque rouge, contrastant sur sa peau pâle.  
J'avais envie de caresser cette peau, et, luttant contre la timidité de mon corps qui m'envahissait, je tendis la main vers lui pour l'inviter à me rejoindre.  
Il se mit à genoux sur le matelas, devant moi, je me levai afin que mon visage soit face au sien, et de mes doigts, parcouru les veines saillantes de ses abdominaux.  
Je sursautai et reculai – un peu malgré moi – quand je vis sa tête partir en arrière et un grondement sourd sortir de sa gorge. Lui avais-je fait mal ?  
Il attrapa les mains et les posa sur son ventre :

- Non Gaby, ne t'inquiète pas, n'arrête pas, c'est… c'est parce que c'est agréable que je réagis come ça.

Le timbre de sa voix était difficile, heurté.  
Avec prudence, je fis de nouveau courir mes doigts sur sa peau, remontant vers ses pectoraux, les passant sur ses tétons.  
Ses grognements reprirent, j'appris alors à les écouter, à les apprécier, consciente soudain que c'était moi, moi qui lui procurait ce plaisir.  
Je descendis mes mains, avec curiosité, en mordant ma lèvre inférieure, vers son short. Mais mes doigts n'eurent que le temps de tenter de passer l'élastique qui bloquait l'accès à son intimité, qu'il attrapa mes poignets :

- Non, si tu fais ça maintenant Gaby, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir plus longtemps de… de…

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, et je lui souris avec douceur.  
Il s'approcha doucement et ses mains passèrent dans mon dos, pour détacher mon soutien-gorge.  
Quand celui-ci lâcha, mes bras remontèrent automatiquement sur ma poitrine, timide, gênée.

- Ne te cache pas Gaby s'il te plait, tu es si belle.

Je voulais le croire, alors, pendant sur ses doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux blond, je laissai retomber mes bras pour faire apparaître ma poitrine ronde et ferme.  
Légèrement, ses doigts se posèrent sur mon sein gauche et ce fut à mon tour de renverser ma tête et gémir bruyamment. Cependant, je la relevai tout de suite et portai mes mains sur ma bouche, je n'allais quand même pas crier, pas avec ces résonnements dans la grotte !

Ian sourit, secoua la tête et me confia :

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée Gaby, d'abord c'est normal et c'est très flatteur, ensuite, rassure toi, j'ai honteusement payé avec des friandises Paige, Andy, Heath, Trudy, Reid et Violetta pour qu'ils passent une autre nuit dans le gymnase.

Je gémis de honte :

- Oh non, ils vont tous savoir ce que l'on fait…

- Il n'y a aucun secret ici Gaby, tu le sais très bien.

- Mais c'est horriblement gênant !

- Essaye d'oublier, répondit-il en se penchant pour capturer mes lèvres.

Alors j'oubliais.  
Je ne pensai qu'à ses mains, ses mains à la fois douces et calleuses qui caressaient mes seins, enflammant mon corps d'un incendie ravageur. J'avais l'impression que mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines.  
Bientôt, ce ne furent plus ses mains mais ses lèvres qui parcoururent mon corps, ce fut sa langue qui traça les contours de mes mamelons gonflés par le désir. Je me cambrai en gémissant.  
J'avais fait nombres d'expériences humaines, mais celle-là était la plus transcendante qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. Mon corps réagissait étrangement.

Ian s'était allongé contre moi, et j'avais comme besoin de presser mon intimité contre la sienne.  
Je sentais que mon sexe était humide, et gonflée, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne suffirait que d'une caresse pour me faire grimper au septième ciel.  
Je gémis plus fort, ondulai mon corps plus fortement contre le sien, pour qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin de plus.  
Il grommela des mots incompréhensibles dans ma chevelure, et d'une main qui me semblait experte, débouta mon jean et le fit descendre jusqu'à mes chevilles.  
Je me contorsionnai pour le faire glisser jusqu'au pied du lit, il en profita pour se coller plus encore à moi, et sans la barrière de mon pantalon, je sentis pleinement son désir contre le mien, cela me fit à la fois peur, et à la fois gémir de plaisir tant j'avais besoin de ce contact.  
Il déplaça son corps de manière à être à côté de moi et sa main droite commença à caresser mon corps, descendant toujours un peu plus sans jamais vraiment atteindre son but.  
Je râlais doucement de dépit, et il passa alors ses doigts sous l'élastique de ma culotte, pour les descendre sur mon clitoris.  
Ma réaction m'étonna moi-même tant mon corps s'arqua de plaisir juste à ce toucher. J'entrouvris les yeux et vis sur le visage de Ian un sourire satisfait. Mais je ne pris pas le temps de le traiter de grand prétentieux car ses doigts descendirent encore plus bas, dangereusement vers là où j'étais trempée.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour la stopper.

- Non… Ian…

- Quoi ?

- Je… Et bien, je suis mouillé, je…

Je vis bien à son visage qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas rire. Mais il passa sa main sur ma joue en murmurant :

- C'est normal chérie, ça veut dire que ce que je te fais te plait, et que tu es prête à… à comment dire, me recevoir…

Je rougis. Quelle idiote j'étais, vraiment !

- Non, n'ai pas honte Gaby, c'est normal que tu aies des questions. Je… je peux continuer ?

Je me rallongeai en essayant de respirer pour me détendre. Les baisers de Ian m'aidèrent beaucoup, et un instant plus tard, j'oubliais tout de mon trouble ridicule pour laisser sa main continuer son exploration tandis que je gémissais de plus en plus fort – je remercierai Ian quand même d'avoir fait évacuer les dortoirs.  
Je dus me résoudre à mordre dans un coussin quand un de ses longs doigts pénétra dans mon intimité.  
Il avait les mains froides, et faisait rentrer et sortir son doigt de plus en plus rapidement, ce qui soulevait ma poitrine de soupirs assez bruyant. Quelque chose grandissait en moi, j'avais comme l'impression que mon ventre se serrait de plus en plus, puis l'explosion arriva, inattendue, emportant tout avec elle, ma capacité à réfléchir, mes sens, mes cris. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour émerger de cet état second étrange.

Puis ce fut le vide.  
J'ouvrai les yeux et le considérai. Il s'était levé pour enlever son short. Je baissais les yeux, craintive.  
Ian rit doucement en me murmurant :

- Suis-je si repoussant que tu ne veux pas me regarder ?

Je secouai frénétiquement la tête, faisait voler ma masse de cheveux bouclé. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire que j'avais peur de… de la taille de son engin ?  
Pour lui faire plaisir, je le regardai, même si ça me demandait un gros effort sur moi-même.  
Doucement, il descendit son short en même temps que son boxer.  
Ma respiration mourut dans ma gorge.  
J'avais peur, et j'avais envie, comme tout à l'heure.  
Envie parc e que j'avais la preuve sous les yeux de à quel point Ian me désirait.  
Peur parce que mes craintes étaient fondées.  
Ian avait un sexe qui allait avec sa silhouette massive.  
Par tous les saints comment une chose pareille allait pouvoir, allait pouvoir… ?

Mon corps se replia sur lui-même, sans que je sache si je l'avais vraiment voulu.  
Ian se mit à nouveau à genoux devant moi en caressant mon épaule et embrassant mon front avec douceur :

- Gaby, n'ai pas peur d'accord, je te jure, je te fais la promesse que je vais être doux, essayer de ne pas te faire mal, je te jure…

Je croisai son regard, moitié inquiet, moitié excité, un mélange étrange mais qui multiplia mon désir à moi, qui revint avec force dans mon corps. Comment pouvais-je supporter de tels sentiments ? Je ne savais pas, mais je savais que malgré ma peur, je pouvais faire confiance à Ian, qui, plus que tout autre, faisait passer ma sécurité, mon plaisir, mon bonheur avant le sien.  
J'accrochai mes mains à ses épaules pour le faire venir vers moi. Il soupira :

- Je ne te forcerai pas, si tu ne veux pas, dis-le moi.

Je respirai profondément et lui dit :

- Ian O'Shea, je te veux, maintenant, ici, je te le jure !

Il sourit et m'écouta, allongeant son grand corps sur le mien.  
J'avais pensé qu'il serait lourd, mais il savait balancer son poids entre ses bras de part et d'autre de mon corps pour que je ne sente que le bonheur de fusionner avec lui.  
Je passai une main entre nous pour le toucher lui, et du bout des doigts j'arrivais à enfin à l'effleurer mais il récupéra ma main en grognant.

- Laisse-moi faire, Gaby, si tu me touches, je vais craquer…

J'ignorais le sens de cette expression mais préféra m'en tenir à ce qu'il demandait.  
Il se retourna pour attraper quelque chose sur le sol, et j'entendis un bruit de plastique étrange, une odeur de latex et comme le bruit de quelque chose que l'on déroule.  
Je préférai garder les yeux fixés sur une crevasse du plafond, le regard dans les étoiles, pendant qu'il se recouchait contre moi, protégé par un préservatif. J'entourai son dos musculeux de mes frêles bras et jambes.  
Alors je sentis son sexe juste contre l'entrée du mien, et mon corps se tendit malgré moi d'une angoisse, de la peur d'avoir mal.

- Regarde-moi Gaby, regarde-moi.

Je fixai ses yeux turquoise avec un peu d'appréhension.

- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal sciemment, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochais la tête.  
Oui je savais, jamais Ian ne me ferai du mal volontairement, jamais.

- Ne me quitte pas des yeux, s'il te plait.

Je m'efforçai de le faire.  
Il poussa son corps contre le mien.  
Et je le senti pénétrer en moi, forçant les barrières naturelles de mon corps, ce corps qui n'avait jusque là jamais été contraint de cette façon.  
Ma nature d'âme m'empêchait de mentir, et mon corps en aurait été incapable, ma bouche se tordit dans une grimace douloureuse, car oui, j'avais mal, cela n'avait rien d'agréable, j'avais comme l'impression d'être déchirée en deux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de douleur et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes paupières.  
Ian aussi semblait déchiré, mais différemment. Ses paroles étaient discordantes de ce que son corps trahissait pendant qu'il murmurait ;

- Je suis désolé Gaby, détends-toi, respire, ça va passer je te promets.

Tout en faisant ses promesses, je voyais bien qu'il éprouvait un plaisir que je ne sentais pas, probablement le même plaisir qu'il m'avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Alors j'essayai de me détendre, de respirer, de me concentrer sur son bien être avec lui.  
Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, je lui devais bien ça.  
Je grimaçais encore quand il allait plus profond.  
Allez vagabonde ! C'était bien moins pire qu'une jambe cassée ou une soif lancinante qui asséchait les muscles. Non, c'était l'acte d'amour le plus pur qui soit, le meilleur de ce que je pouvais lui donner, dans un corps qui répondait à mes désirs, qui avait juste besoin d'être habitué.  
Il se retira dans un râle qu'il, je le vis tout de suite, aurait voulu garder pour lui.  
Je passai mes mains sur son visage.

- Je t'aime Ian.

Il me sourit et me dit, en me pénétrant de nouveau, le plus profond possible :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Gaby, si tu savais à quel point.

Ce ne fut pas aussi douloureux que la première fois, ce n'était toujours pas agréable, mais mon visage ne me trahit pas. Je le laissai faire.  
Il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, alors je lui faisais confiance quand il commença de lents va-et-vient.

La sensation de déchirement disparut assez vite, pour faire place à une sorte de brûlure, puis je n'eus plus mal.  
Ian soupirait et grognai, la bouche collé à mon épaule droite, transpirant, ses dents mordant ma peau.  
J'appréciais cela.  
Ian prenait du plaisir, et c'était grâce à moi, grâce à mon corps. Je l'écoutai donc presque avec ravissement.  
Il me regarda, et je le trouvai tellement beau. Je le lui dis, enserrant plus encore mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

- Tu es beau.

Son expression me ravit, parce qu'il n'avait plus l'air de se faire du souci pour moi, il replongea son visage, entre mes seins cette fois, et je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.  
Soudainement, je senti en moi comme une chose agréable, mon corps répondait enfin à celui de Ian !  
C'était comme une étincelle qui s'était allumée quelque part entre mon sexe et mon ventre et je soupirai de soulagement. J'étais heureuse, pleinement heureuse, parce qu'avec Ian à l'intérieur de moi, je me sentais enfin complète, enfin j'avais l'impression d'être entière.

Cela dut se lire sur mon visage car celui de Ian s'illumina, puis se tendit, à l'instar de ses muscles, et d'autre chose aussi.  
Il mordit dans l'oreiller pour ne pas hurler trop fort, mais j'entendais quand même son gémissement profond et grave, je sentais son corps agité de soubresauts, de spasmes, et enfin il s'écroula de tout son poids sur moi.  
Je m'efforçais de ne pas gémir d'inconfort – il était tellement lourd – mais il le sentit et se déplaça à mes côtés en caressant mon corps de sa main droite, repu, heureux.  
Son sourire disparut rapidement cependant, et il enfoui son visage sous mon bras, me serrant fort contre lui.

- Pardon Gaby, pardon, je t'ai fait mal et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est hurler de plaisir, c'est lamentable, c'est…

- Non, le coupais-je en lui caressant le crâne, non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aimé ça, et toi aussi, alors que demander de plus ?

Il se releva sur le coude, le regard interrogateur.

- Tu as aimé, c'est vrai ? Attention Gaby, je saurai si tu mens !

Je lui souris.

- C'était douloureux, mais je crois bien que c'est commun aux femmes pour leurs premières fois, mais ne te fait pas de soucis, j'ai su apprécier après, tu l'as bien vu.

Son expression répondit pour lui. Je rajoutais, même si j'appréhendais un peu :

- Et puis, nous avons bien d'autres nuits devant nous pour rendre ces moments encore meilleurs qu'en penses-tu ?

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser.

- Je pense comme toi.

Un grand bâillement déforma sa bouche.

- Dors Ian, repose-toi…

Je caressais doucement sa joue pendant qu'il me murmurait des mots d'amours puis s'endormait, son corps se relâchant, en croix, comme toujours quand il dormait.

Quant à moi, je me détendis, un sentiment de plénitude que je n'avais jamais ressenti dans aucune de mes vies et que mon petit corps avait du mal à endiguer. Je regardais les trois étoiles scintillantes dans la crevasse de la grotte.  
Il y a quelque temps, au même endroit, je ne voulais pas les rejoindre.  
Ce soir non plus, mais c'était pour une autre raison, une bien meilleure.

Pour l'amour.

**.**

**O**

_Oulalalà, je pensais pas que ça ferait 10 pages et me prendrai autant de temps que ça !  
Mais c'est sorti tout seul, fluide (pas de mauvais jeu de mot !), pour une fois.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu à lire autant que j'ai aimé à l'écrire !_

_Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je posterai le prochain OS, quand j'aurai l'inspiration certainement, ce qui m'arrive souvent dans les transports en allant travailler. En attendant, je retourne à ma fiction Broken Rainbow._

_Ha et oui, review siouplé, siouplé, j'adore voir ma boite mail plein à craquer et je réponds à toutes !_

_Ever-Lyo  
_


	2. Mel & Jared

_Bonsoir, bonsoir!_

_Les lectures de cette fiction ont mis du temps à arriver, parce que _The Host_ est une partie peu fréquentée de ffnet, mais après un peu de pub, vous étiez enfin là, et ça m'a fait vachement plaisir, merci !_

_Voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
_

**Bbé**_: Un énorme merci parce que ta review m'a fait super plaisir, je déprimais en pensant que personne la lirait jamais alors que j'étais super contente de mon texte, et ton enthousiasme m'a collé un vrai gros sourire pendant une heure. Alors j'espère que les retrouvailles de Mel et Jared vont te plaire!  
_

_Sinon, on passe aux retrouvailles de _Mel&Jared_. Beaucoup de tension entre eux, de haine, d'amour, alors forcément, quand Mel récupère enfin son corps, c'est chaud bouillant!_

_

* * *

_

**– Mel&Jared –**

La jeune femme avait du mal à se repérer dans le temps et dans l'espace.  
Où était-elle?  
Qui était-elle?  
Elle avait l'impression de se sentir coincé quelque part, et à la fois d'avoir enfin, depuis longtemps, la possibilité de s'échapper sans pour autant connaître le chemin à emprunter.  
Il y avait aussi un inexplicable silence.  
Puis peu à peu, elle eut la sensation de se libérer, d'exploser doucement en elle-même.

- Mélanie?

Ce fut le déclencheur, et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut plus une explosion, mais une déflagration qui balaya tous les obstacles qui auraient pu se dresser sur sa route, irradiant toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses avec une telle intensité qu'elle eut l'impression que son corps s'arqueboutait vers le ciel.  
Un soupir dut certainement s'échapper de ses lèvres sèches pendant qu'elle pensait _Enfin, enfin maîtresse de mon propre corps…_

Un cortège de souvenir afflua soudainement. Des images, des voix, des sensations.  
Ses doigts bougèrent légèrement.

- Mel?

Nouveau coup au cœur.  
Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait entendu cette voix par elle-même!

- Jamie…

- Meeeeeel!

Elle sentit une main froide se poser furtivement sur son bras gauche.

- Jamie, laisse-là revenir à elle-même avant de la tripoter, elle pourrai avoir peur!

Peur? De Jamie? Jamais elle n'aurait peur de lui!  
Doucement, elle tenta de soulever ses paupières, mais la lumière crue lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Doc, éteint la lampe à propane!

- Oh, oui, pardon.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Un fin raie de lumière contracta ses pupilles mais elle força à les fixer sur le visage juvénile qui se dessinait au dessus et elle tendit les bras avec le soulagement de pouvoir enfin prendre Jamie dans ses bras, _son Jamie_.

Le poids d'une forte étreinte fit craquer ses os, et elle sentit des larmes lui couler le long de la joue.  
Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire. Juste sentir son corps contre le sien, lui faire passer rien que par les gestes toute la tendresse qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui exprimer comme elle l'aurait voulu, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était _enfin_ de retour, comme elle lui avait promit.  
Il était plus que son frère, longtemps, il avait été le dernier humain avec elle, le dernier de sa famille, et il restait une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait aussi, le goût salé de ses larmes sur sa langue lui fit vraiment comprendre qu'elle était de nouveau elle-même.

Son petit frère la lâcha, à regret, et Mélanie s'assit sur l'inconfortable lit de camps pour chercher l'autre personne pour qui elle s'était battu si fort, sans qui le plaisir d'être là ne serait pas complet.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit sa haute silhouette se découper contre un mur rocheux. Il avait les bras croisés, et un mince sourire sur ses lèvres comme pour faire croire qu'il n'était pas envahi par l'émotion, mais elle le connaissait par cœur, et tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, elle distinguait ses muscles tendus, sa veine à la tempe qui battait furieusement, son souffle court, tous ses signes qu'elles n'avaient pas oublié.

Incapable d'attendre plus, elle courra dans ses bras, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi fort, elle l'aurait écrasé contre la roche.  
Ses bras se refermèrent sur elle, elle plongea son nez dans son cou pour sentir son odeur, et ses lèvres puissantes couvrirent les siennes, essayant de mettre de la modération pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais incapable d'endiguer la passion qui le dévorait, l'émotion qui faisait trembler son corps.  
Le corps de Mélanie s'embrasa du moindre cheveu à la pointe de ses pieds, et elle coula son corps contre celui de Jared de façon de plus en plus équivoque quand un toussotement discret la força à stopper ses retrouvailles.  
C'était Oncle Jeb.  
Il lui tendit la main, et elle s'avança, avec de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux.  
Le contact fut long, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis elle murmura:

- Merci, merci de _nous_ avoir fait confiance, je…

Soudain, une évidence la frappa. Paniquée, elle chercha autour d'elle, son regard accrochant les visages souriant de Doc, Jamie, Kyle.

- Gaby, où est Gaby?

Elle suffoquait presque d'affolement. Comme si elle essayait de se terrer au fond de sa tête pour laisser la place à Gaby.

- Là.

La voix dure lui donna des frissons, involontaires mais présents, dans tout le corps.

C'était Ian.

Il était plié sur une chaise, un caisson cryogénique entre les bras, et personne n'aurait pu le lui faire lâcher. Il ne regardait personne, perdu dans son monde, parlant doucement, comme s'il murmurait des paroles d'apaisement au caisson.  
Deux émotions traversèrent Mélanie.  
D'abord l'étonnement mêlé à une joie intense.  
N'étaient-ils pas sensé laisse disparaître Gaby? Ils n'avaient pas écouté! Ils n'avaient pas respecté leurs promesses, que c'était bon d'être de fourbes humains menteurs!  
Puis, à son plus grand dépit, de la peine, une grande tendresse pour Ian, l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter.  
Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace peu amène. Visiblement, il allait être plus dur de reprendre le contrôle de son corps qu'elle le pensait.

Mais une chose était sûre, son corps, elle avait le faire marcher parfaitement de nouveau, et pas de n'importe quelle manière.  
A cette pensée, son bas ventre s'enflamma, et elle regarda Jared droit dans les yeux.  
Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis sa renaissance, mais il comprit aussitôt et un sourire pervers illumina son visage.  
Mélanie s'éclaira la voix, et annonça à l'assistance:

- Bon, je vous aime beaucoup - elle entoura Jamie de son bras droit - mais les effusions sentimentales en groupe, c'est pas mon truc, je vais faire un tour avec Jared, à toute!

Elle courut vers lui et lui attrapa la main puis l'attira dans l'enfilade de couloir qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant.  
Ses épaules touchaient parfois les parois rugueuses et lui laissait des traces rougeâtres, mais elle ne sentait plus la douleur, elle courrait juste, avec la présence de l'homme de sa vie à ses côtés.  
Elle ne sentit pas la douleur non plus quand il la plaqua contre la roche et lui colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Ses mains couraient sur son corps, passaient sous son t-shirt, et zébraient sa peau de flammes, d'électricité.  
Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le sentir jusque dans les moindres détails et éclata de rire quand elle sentit son excitation contre son sexe. Il fourra son nez dans sa nuque en grognant son premier mot :

- Quoi ?

- Excité _mon cher_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Même si je savais que ce n'était pas toi aux commandes, enfin la plupart du temps, c'était ton corps…

Il passa sa main sur la courbe de ses seins.

- Tes formes…

Une autre sur ses fesses.

- Ta peau…

Encore une main dans le creux de son genoux.

- Toi, toi, et encore toi sous les yeux sans pouvoir faire tout ce que mon esprit me criait, une véritable torture !

Mélanie sourit de façon perverse :

- Et ces pensées que te soufflait ton esprit, elles étaient très cochonnes ?

Jared lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille gauche.

- A ton avis ?

Elle éclata de rire et se décolla à regret de lui en lui prenant la main :

- Allons ailleurs Monsieur le Pervers, et je te montrerai que je n'ai rien perdu de ce que je savais faire !

Riant tous les deux, ils se remirent en route et étonnèrent tout le monde en traversant la grande caverne.  
Violetta ouvrit grand les yeux, et Andy la salua :

- Salut Mel, heureuse d'être de retour parmi nous ?

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme ;

- Tu n'as pas idée !

Elle fit un geste de la main amusé à Violetta dont l'expression n'avait pas changé, et Jared haussa les épaules, comme désolé de ne pouvoir rester, en se laissant trainer par Mélanie qui déjà le tirait ailleurs.

Plusieurs fois ils manquèrent de mordre la poussière tant leur course était inégale et interrompue par des caresses et des baisers, mais ils finirent par arriver dans le champ de maïs, plongé dans la plus totale obscurité.  
Décontenancé, ils perdirent l'équilibre et écrasèrent quelques plans de maïs sous leurs poids.  
Mel voulut se lever et essayer de réparer le carnage, une réaction qu'aurait eu Gaby, sans aucun doute, mais Jared l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son ventre et la collant au sol.  
Elle n'entendait que sa voix grave, et ne sentait que son souffle sur sa peau.

Il lui retira son t-shirt – elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge – et le courant d'air léger fit dresser les minuscules poils qui couvraient son bas ventre.  
Puis soudain, de la lumière, crue, qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Une lampe de poche.

- Jared, éteint-ça !

- Tu rêve _ma chère_, je n'ai pas attendu tout ce temps pour ne pas avoir le plaisir de te regarder !

- Tu gaspilles les piles Jared !

- Arrête de faire ta Gaby, oui, je gaspille une pile, cette nuit je vais être très égoïste, je rends service à tout le monde, alors ce soir, je ne pense qu'à moi !

Mélanie fit la moue quand elle l'entendit dire qu'elle faisait _sa Gaby_, mais il avait raison, elle sentait que certaines de ses réactions étaient dictées par d'ancien sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas.  
Cela dit, elle oublia bien vite la remarque quand elle croisa les yeux de Jared qui la dévoraient. C'était une des choses les plus érotiques qui lui ait été donné de voir.  
Une seule partie de son visage était visible dans le faisceau lumineux qui formait un cercle sur le plafond, et elle embrassa le côté gauche de sa mâchoire resté dans l'ombre pendant qu'il grognait de plaisir.  
Elle le renversa et se mit à califourchon sur lui.  
Tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé de lui faire depuis que son corps était arrivé dans ses grottes, et qu'elle s'était efforcée de ne pas trahir à Gaby, même si parfois cela filtrait au plus grand désespoir de l'âme, elle pouvait le faire maintenant.

Pressant son sexe contre le sien, elle ondula des hanches avec un sourire mutin, pendant qu'il cherchait à la déstabiliser pour reprendre le contrôle.  
Elle secoua le doigt d'un air autoritaire :

- Ttttt, non Monsieur, je suis enfin dans mon corps, je suis maîtresse de moi-même, et je vais te le prouver !

Elle attrapa sa main droite et la posa son sein gauche en penchant la tête en arrière dans un râle profond.

- Si tu savais, si tu savais Jared combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment, coincé dans mon corps, partagé entre l'envie de te sauter dessus et le dégoût de savoir Gaby aux commandes, mes mains étaient les siennes, elle avait le contrôle, parfois elle m'empêchait de te toucher, et plus souvent c'était moi qui devait l'empêcher de te foncer dessus…

- Et moi donc Mel, et moi donc…

Il releva son torse et posa ses lèvres autour de son mamelon, le léchant et le mordillant, ses mains caressant son dos.  
Facétieuse, elle attrapa la lampe et éteignit la lumière, puis se détacha de lui en courant :

- Viens me chercher si tu me veux…

Même si l'obscurité aurait pu l'empêcher de la trouver, bien que ses sens fussent extrêmement développés, le rire de Mélanie était une piste si facile à suivre qu'au bout de seulement cinq minutes il sentit son corps sous ses mains et la plaqua de nouveau contre le sol, mais gardant le contrôle, cette fois.

- Je te tiens, et crois-moi, tu ne m'échapperas plus !

Puis ce fut le silence, uniquement brisé par les râles de plaisir de Mel.  
Pendant des mois, elle n'avait pu se nourrir que de souvenirs, mais là, c'était vrai, c'était vraiment ses larges doigts qui courraient avec appétit et violence le long de ses courbes, pinçaient ses mamelons, et finirent par lui retirer d'un coup sec son pantalon de toile et la culotte avec, pour pénétrer dans son intimité brûlante d'anticipation sans préambule.  
Etait-ce l'absence de ces caresses qui les rendaient plus puissantes, qui décuplait son plaisir au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait connu ?  
Elle n'avait pas de comparaison, bien sûr, Jared avait été, et resterai, son premier et seul amant, mais quand elle avait encore des amies, avant l'invasion, elle avait eu l'occasion d'en parler, et selon elle, Jared était bien au dessus du commun des mortel sur ce plan là.  
Elle le sentit enlever ses vêtements avec fougue, et se coucher sur elle pour la prendre mais elle s'échappa en poussant sur ses pieds.  
Jared grogna de dépit mais se laissa faire quand elle le fit tomber sur le dos, et sans aucune préparation non plus, pris son sexe dans sa bouche le plus profondément possible.  
Ca aussi ça lui avait manqué. Ce sentiment de puissance sur lui quand elle lui prodiguait de genre de caresse. Elle fit courir ses lèvres le long du membre viril – et très viril – de son homme, fit pression avec ses dents, sa langue, puis il lui attrapa les cheveux pour l'éloigner.

- Si tu continue comme ça Mélanie, je vais venir, tu me rends fou…

- Tu avais oublié mes talents ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

- J'en avais juste oublié la puissance…

Elle se rapprocha et se mit à califourchon, enlaçant son dos de ses bras – il était assis – et se pressa contre lui en susurrant à son oreille :

- Rassure-toi, c'est la même chose pour moi !

Elle ne sut pas si c'était son ton coquin ou son corps contre lui qui lui fit presque perdre les pédales.  
De ses bras musclés, il la souleva brutalement et la fit retomber sur lui, l'empalant sur son sexe avec force.  
Mélanie hurla presque.  
De douleur, de plaisir ?  
Les deux étaient intimement mélangés. Les mois d'abstinence forcés avait forcément rétrécit ses capacités d'accueil mais ça n'en était au final que meilleur, pour lui comme pour elle.  
Elle le laissa d'abord faire, levant son corps comme il l'aurait fait avec des haltères, la pénétrant profondément ensuite, en laissant échapper des râles profonds qui firent écho au sien, puis elle prit les rênes, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et accentua sa cadence, pendant qu'il massait son clitoris de sa main.

Elle avait peur de mettre le feu au champ de maïs tant elle brûlait de l'intérieur, mais Jared ne laissa pas son plaisir s'épanouir jusqu'à son zénith, il l'envoya presque voler en arrière – mais elle ne sentit pas la douleur de l'atterrissage sur le sol aride – pour mieux se coucher sur elle et la prendre de nouveau, enfin maître de la situation pendant qu'elle entourait sa taille de ses jambes pour qu'il la pénètre mieux encore.  
Ils se fichaient de faire du bruit, et Mélanie hurlait son plaisir qui montait doucement en s'accrochant à tout ce qu'elle trouvait – la terre qui glissait sous ses ongles, les plans de maïs secs qui cassait sous sa force.  
Elle attrapa le visage de Jared entre ses mains sales pour lui et lui dit entre deux cris de plaisir :

- Tu fais renaître mon corps, tu me fais revenir à la vie mieux que n'importe quel remède de mille-pattes, je suis enfin, enfin moi…

Lui n'avait pas de mot pour écrire sa sensation de plénitude, d'être de nouveau entier, le plaisir qu'il en tirait, la fierté de la faire jouir sous ses caresses depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. C'était presque trop fort, même pour son corps d'homme. Il allait venir dans la minute s'il se laissait aller trop facilement, alors il mit ses dernières forces dans des coups de reins puissants, pour la faire venir, elle, et il ne fut pas déçu.

Son corps se tendit quand elle sentit venir un orgasme qu'elle savait dévastateur. Elle tenta de le garder en elle le plus longtemps possible, mais Jared l'en empêcha. Alors elle le laissa éclater en elle, occultant la réalité, les âmes, les grottes, l'enfermement, la lutte, elle pensa qu'à son plaisir, et Jared vint juste après elle, dans un plaisir aussi intense que le sien.

Laissant retomber leurs corps repus, sales, griffés contre la terre, ils soupirèrent de concert et éclatèrent de rire.  
Enfin ensemble…

* * *

_Voilà, encore une fois, je finis d'écrire à une heure avancée de la nuit car je ne sais pas m'arrêter. Ce chapitre était en pause depuis un moment parce que je n'arrivais pas à le finir, et finalement, j'en suis assez contente, je crois avoir fait passer le côté _**animal**_ que je voulais donner à leur retrouvailles, de par leur caractères forts._

_Prochain chapitre, _Kyle et Soleil_, je ne sais pas quand en revanche, quand j'aurai l'inspiration je suppose.  
Merci à tout ce qui m'ont lu, et j'espère _**avoir des reviews, j'adore ça**_, et même plus !  
_

**Ever-Lyo  
**


	3. Kyle & Soleil

_Bonsoir !  
Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau couple, une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle aventure !  
Tout d'abord, les réponses aux reviews :  
_

**Loredana**_ : Merci pour cette gentille review et ces compliments qui me font droit au cœur, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

**Bbé :**_ Tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai rigolé au fur et à mesure de tes reviews, parce que tu n'es pas loguée sur le site, je pouvais pas te répondre, pourtant, j'avais envie ! Alors, je suis très contente de t'avoir fait changer d'avis, j'ai changé d'avis moi-même parce qu'à la base, je n'aime pas tellement Mel, donc c'est contagieux. Je trouve ça normal de répondre aux reviews, parce que ça fait plaisir, c'est du temps que prenne les lecteurs pour donner leurs avis, c'est donc normal que j'en prenne pour répondre. Et je suis contente que tu ai lu mon profil, parce que quand j'écris que le site où je postais mes fictions HP n'existe plus, je l'ai rajouté uniquement pour toi, puisque je pouvais pas répondre. Merci encore, j'ai hâte d'avoir une autre review de toi !_

**Lilou**_ : Ha… Je prends en compte le tout petit corps de Gaby et celui immense de Ian. Ce serait mentir que d'écrire que c'est rentré comme dans du beurre^^ Mais merci pour ta review enthousiaste, elle m'a collé un grand sourire !_

**Oc**_ : Olalala, tant de compliment, j'ai peur de devenir prétentieuse à force ! Merci, merci beaucoup pour la review et pour faire circuler ma fiction ! J'ai tout de suite remarqué plus de lecture, et c'est grâce à toi. Merci._

**Laetitia**_ : Merci pour cette chouette review. Je suis contente que tu ais saisi l'humour de l'histoire. Pour un autre chapitre avec Ian et Gaby, je te propose de donner ton avis aux deux questions que je pose en fin de chapitre. A bientôt j'espère !_

_**Alors**__ pour ce chapitre, j'étais encore plus septique que pour celui de __Mel & Jared__. J'y allais encore plus à reculons parce qu'à la base, je déteste Kyle, je le hais, je peux pas me le voir, alors écrire sur lui… Me suis d'abord replonger dans le bouquin pour pouvoir remettre les choses en ordre chronologique, parce que je voulais donner son point de vue dans l'histoire, et j'ai commencé à écrire. Et là, surprise ! Je suis rentré dans sa tête, j'ai essayé de le comprendre, de me mettre à sa place, et tout a coulé de source. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à voir l'histoire à travers ses yeux, à expliquer ses geste regrettables. Et puis le retournement final m'a arraché un grand sourire quand il m'est venu en tête. Maintenant, je l'aime bien Kyle, à vous de voir si j'arrive à vous transmettre mon nouveau point de vue !  
Bonne lecture !_

.

.

_

* * *

_

**– Kyle & Soleil –**

**.**

**.  
**

Un idiot.

Voilà ce que j'étais, un idiot, le plus gigantesque idiot de la planète !  
Ian me l'avait répété tout le long de notre enfance, Jodi me l'avait toujours reproché gentiment, mes parents, avant d'être lobotomisés, mes anciens amis, quand je faisais le pitre, et tous les habitants de la grotte, quand j'avais ramené Soleil de mon raid suicidaire.  
C'était vraiment à ce moment là que je m'en étais rendu compte.  
Un idiot, un irresponsable, une andouille, un crétin, un abruti … Voilà les surnoms poétiques que je me donnais en regardant Soleil dormir sur sommeil du juste, collé à moi, en boule comme un chat.  
J'avais aussi été incroyablement chanceux.  
Comment un imbécile comme moi, qui avait fait tant de conneries, avait-il pu être ainsi favorisé par le sort dans mon incroyable aventure kamikaze ?

Au fond, le moteur de toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites, c'était la jalousie. J'avais beau plaider les circonstances atténuantes, la survie de notre groupe – autant dire de notre espèce – ou la simple vengeance, j'étais tout simplement jaloux. A en crever. A en devenir fou. J'étais devenu fou. Et je le regrettais.

N'allez pas croire que je tire un trait sur toutes les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai tenté de tuer Vagabonde ! Je crois toujours qu'elles sont justes, que, terrés au fond de notre trou, sur notre planète envahie, nous n'avions d'autre choix que de devenir paranoïaque, de devenir des assassins, pour notre propre survie.  
Ce que je regrette, c'est avoir failli faire voler en éclat le mince équilibre qu'avait réussi à construire Jeb, dans le seul but de supporter mieux notre situation, la claustration permanente, pour que l'on garde espoir.  
J'avais été égoïste. Je le suis toujours. Je n'ai jamais été à même de comprendre les sentiments des autres. Cela ne fait pas de moi un monstre pour autant. L'empathie est juste un sentiment qui m'est étranger, que je n'aurai jamais, même au regard de ce que j'ai fait. On ne peut pas changer la nature profonde d'un homme.

* * *

.

* * *

Je me souviens encore de la première fois où j'ai rencontré Vagabonde. Tendus, nous attendions le retour de Jeb qui était parti en reconnaissance car nous avions entendu une personne tourner en rond au dessus des grottes, puis il était venu nous chercher, et, machette en main, je l'avais vu, pauvre chose recroquevillée mourante de soif et de faim, presque séchée par le soleil.  
J'avais été soulagé, elle était inoffensive.  
Puis immédiatement, j'avais été submergé par la haine, la haine devant un de ceux qui avait détruit ma vie, ma famille, mes amis, ma planète, un sale parasite. J'avais voulu la tuer. Mais Jeb avait refusé catégoriquement, et face à mes arguments, il m'avait parlé de Jodi.  
Je n'avais pas supporté, j'étais parti, parce que ça me faisait trop mal de penser à elle.  
Rétrospectivement, je devais être jaloux, jaloux de Jared qui allait retrouver Mel, jaloux de Jeb qui retrouvait sa nièce.  
Tout le monde redoutait se retrouver face à un être cher possédé par un mille-pattes, mais tout le monde l'espérait. Et c'était Jared, le grand et fort Jared que tout le monde admirait qui allait avoir cette chance là ? C'était injuste !

Alors avec Ian nous avions louvoyé. En premier, il y avait eu cette déplorable bagarre qui aurait pu mal finir si Jeb – enfin surtout Jeb et son fusil – n'était pas intervenu. J'avais eu le nez cassé mais cela faisait longtemps que ce genre de chose ne me faisait plus rien.  
Plusieurs nuits de suite, nous avions tenté d'étrangler le parasite, mais peine perdue, Jared avait comme un radar qui le réveillait à chaque fois. Mais nous prenions notre mal en patience. Un soir, une nuit, Jared ne se réveillerai pas, et nous l'aurions !  
J'en rêvais la nuit, et quand cela me réveillait, je sentais encore la sensation du cou de Gaby entre mes mains. Cela tournait à l'obsession, c'était infernal, je ne pensais qu'à ça.  
Alors, même si cela ne m'enchantais pas d'abandonner les grottes avec une telle créature à l'intérieur, j'étais tout de même soulagé de pouvoir relâcher la pression quotidienne en partant en raid avec Jared. Je pensais, alors, qu'en laissant Ian derrière moi, il ne pouvait rien arriver…  
J'avais bien essayé de cuisiner Jared, pour savoir pourquoi il refusait d'exécuter le parasite, mais bien entendu, il avait gardé le silence, les yeux rivés sur la route. Alors j'avais péroré en le traitant de sale égoïste, en ergotant que moi, j'aurais été assez fort pour tuer Jodi de mes propres mains. Quelle belle connerie !

Et puis nous étions rentrés, et je découvris que mon frère m'avait trahi.  
La sensation avait été extrêmement désagréable. Non seulement le parasite avait embobiné tout le monde, mais même la famille qui me restait, le frère avec qui j'avais pris la fuite, avec qui je m'étais caché, celui avec qui j'avais fait la promesse de nous tuer mutuellement si nous étions attrapés.  
Ian avait prit le parti de Vagabonde. Il m'avait tourné le dos, pour placer sa confiance dans un être dont la seule existence expliquait notre lutte quotidienne.  
Il avait pactisé avec l'ennemi. Pire, il était amoureux, et ça crevait les yeux, amoureux d'un mille-pattes à qui il avait déjà donné un surnom affectueux.  
J'avais souffert. En cachette, mais j'avais eu mal, aussi mal que quand Jodi était revenue changée d'une visite chez ses parents, j'étais aussi détruit que quand nous avions du fuir notre propre famille, les gens que nous aimions qui n'étaient déjà plus eux-mêmes.

Alors, je devins encore plus fou qu'avant mon départ. Ce fut presque comme si je m'étais mué en animal, traquant ma proie, jour et nuit, instaurant un climat de terreur entre elle et moi, me cachant, l'observant, calculant quand est-ce que je pourrai l'avoir pour moi seul. Je n'étais alors pas plus humain que Gaby l'était elle-même, je ne pensais qu'à la tuer, et enfin un jour, j'eus l'occasion que j'attendais.  
Quelle histoire lamentable. Je ne me souviens pas des détails du combat, juste du sentiment de haine, de haine pure qui parcourait mes veines, et le sentiment de victoire, quand je cru l'avoir coincé pour de bon. Juste de la force brute, aucune stratégie pour l'envoyer en enfer. Et du sol poreux et fragile, qui m'avait fait échouer.  
Et ma fureur avait atteint son comble quand en me réveillant j'avais constaté qu'elle s'accrochait à une existence à laquelle elle n'avait absolument pas droit !

Et Walter était mort. Tout avait été chamboulé. Beaucoup de chose se sont passées très vite.  
On m'a collé sur le dos un espèce de procès fantoche, où l'on m'accusait tout simplement d'avoir voulu tuer un parasite, où on voulait me mettre dehors pour garder un ma place un envahisseur. J'avais failli en vomir.  
Et le pire, ce ne fut même pas Ian qui prit le parti de Gaby pour m'accuser et réclamer mon exil, le pire, ce fut elle, ce mille-pattes qui mentait maladroitement pour protéger ma vie.  
Ce genre de comportement aurait pu marcher avec un autre que moi, mon frère par exemple, lui faire retourner sa veste, le rendre reconnaissant. Moi, cela me rendait tout simplement fou de rage.  
Elle n'avait pas le droit de se donner le beau rôle, de se faire passer pour la gentille âme inoffensive, elle n'avait pas le droit de m'épargner pour que j'ai une dette envers elle.  
Je ne voyais dans sa gentillesse suspecte qu'un mensonge de Traqueur pour nous embobiner tous.  
Je ne voulais pas admettre d'une âme aussi pure et gentille qu'elle ne puisse nourrir aucun mauvais sentiment, veuille même du bien à quelqu'un qui avait tenté de la tuer, c'était inconcevable.  
Ce n'était pas normal.  
Et dans un monde où les choses l'étaient de moins en moins, j'avais besoin de normalité, de repères, et là, j'étais perdu.  
Mais je n'étais pas perdant. Parce que la majorité des habitants étaient derrière moi et avaient souhaité que je reste.

Je ne pouvais plus espérer l'attraper dans un coin reculé, tant Ian la collait comme un chien de garde. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était regarder Jared et mon frère se battre pour deux femmes différentes mais réunies en une seule. Spectacle lamentable et réjouissant.  
Et puis ce que j'avais craint s'était déroulé. La traqueuse de Gaby avait de nouveau pointé le bout de son nez, et nous l'avions attrapé une bonne foi pour toute. Elle était insupportable. Le contraire absolu de Vagabonde. Bavarde, râleuse, elle se payait en plus le luxe d'être exigeante.  
Mais voilà. Après lui avoir parlé, Gaby avait prit une étrange décision. Elle avait révélé qu'elle pouvait séparer l'âme d'un corps, qu'elle pouvait tenter de rendre la vie à une humaine possédée.  
Alors j'avais changé radicalement d'avis à son sujet. Comme une tempête qui m'avait traversé.  
D'intrus, elle devint mon seul espoir, la seule chance que j'avais de ramener Jodi. Moi qui l'avait traité de menteuse, je ne demandais maintenant qu'à la croire.  
Et quand tout avait réussi, j'étais parti sur les routes, dans une aventure complètement folle où je risquai ma vie, mais je serais mort pour elle.  
Pour Jodi.

* * *

.

* * *

J'avais roulé longtemps, j'oubliai la fatigue, les muscles qui tiraient, je me garai dans des parkings peu fréquentés et je dormai juste quelques heures pour repartir de plus belle.  
Les parasites étaient logiques, et si j'avais bien compris, gardaient les habitudes humaines de leurs hôtes, donc j'allais au plus simple, chercher Jodi là où elle avait vécu.  
D'abord à Las Vegas. Comme j'étais trop grand et imposant, je ne pouvais pas raser les murs. Les traqueurs repéraient vite les personnes essayant de se cacher. Alors je choisis de me fondre dans la masse de la population.  
Arrivé à l'ancien appartement de Jodi, j'hésitai. Cela faisait bizarre de marcher dans ces rues, aux aguets, alors que j'avais parcouru ces quelques mètres tant de fois le cœur léger. Cela faisait définitivement étrange de me retrouver devant sa porte, la main en suspend devant le panneau de bois.  
Je tapai trois coups, pas du tout prêt à tomber face à elle, et ce ne fut pas elle.  
Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec une blonde au teint diaphane qui me sourit avec douceur en me demandant ce que je recherchais. J'inventai un mensonge, je cherchais un magasin, elle me l'indiqua sans se douter une seule seconde qu'elle se trouvait face à un humain sauvage.  
Je repartais alors, direction Portland. Je connaissais le quartier pavillonnaire par cœur, je savais donc où garer la Jeep pour ne pas me faire repérer. Et j'observai.  
Doris et Warren vaquaient à leurs occupations de retraités parasites, ils faisaient le ménage dans le quartier, allaient prendre le thé chez des voisins tout aussi accueillant et souriant. Autant de sourire m'aurait donné la nausée si je n'étais pas aussi tendu.  
Puis un bruit de voiture que je connaissais par cœur me fit regarder dans mon rétroviseur. J'eus soudainement du mal à respirer. C'était elle, c'était sa vielle voiture bleue pleine de bosses – elle était _très_ mauvaise conductrice – c'était sa façon de conduire.  
Elle se gara devant la maison de ses parents et sortit de l'habitacle.  
Là, je ne respirai plus du tout. Je m'accrochai à mon siège pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'emmener avec moi. J'essayai de réfléchir, d'établir un plan sérieux, mais mes pensées s'échappaient au fur et à mesure que je la revoyais. Sa chevelure noire abondante et frisée qui sentait toujours bon. Son petit corps aux courbes affolantes. Elle n'avait pas changé en six ans. Je pestai en me rendant compte que j'avais une érection.  
Se rendit-elle compte que j'étais là, elle se retourna et ses yeux balayèrent la rue, inquiets peut-être, tristes en tout cas. Jodi n'avait jamais cette expression, quand elle était elle-même, c'était toujours un mince sourire sarcastique, les sourcils légèrement froncé, une femme de caractère !  
L'âme qui avait pris possession d'elle semblait la gentillesse incarnée, mais le tourment aussi. Ses yeux noirs se remplirent de larmes, je ne savais pourquoi, et elle me tourna le dos. J'avais rarement vu un parasite malheureux, et d'ailleurs, une seconde plus tard, elle essuya ses pleurs en retrouvant ses parents, et un sourire radieux illumina son visage.  
C'était étrange.  
Etrange de voir ce corps que je connaissais par cœur avoir des expressions si différentes, agir autrement. Cela crevait les yeux que ce n'était pas elle dans son corps.  
J'eus une pensée fugace pour Jared. Alors, ça avait été pareil pour lui ? Cela lui avait-il lacéré le cœur de voir le corps de la femme qu'il aime possédé par une autre ?  
Non, je n'aurais pu la tuer moi non plus, une vraie chiffe molle !

Sortie de mon champ de vision, ce fut plus simple de réfléchir. Comment l'emmener avec moi ? J'avais de quoi l'endormir, mais aussi de quoi la bâillonner et l'attacher, mais j'aurai tellement voulu ne pas en arriver là !  
Je ne connaissais rien de son emploi du temps, alors je décidai de la kidnapper ce soir, quand ses parents seraient couchés. La maison était de plein pied et sa chambre à l'autre bout de celle de ses parents, ce serai simple. En attendant que le soleil se couche, je m'enfonçai dans le fauteuil de la Jeep en essayant de trouver les mots dont j'aurai besoin pour la rassurer, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se suicide de frayeur. Mais mon cerveau était vide.  
Alors, quand l'obscurité fut totale dans le quartier, je décidai d'improviser, puisque c'est ce que j'avais fait depuis le début.

Un coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite, les voisins les plus proches était déjà couchés et ne me verraient pas. Lentement, je traversai la pelouse entretenue avec soin – Jodi aurait détesté ça ! – et je m'approchai de sa fenêtre.  
Elle dormait profondément, et n'entendit pas le léger bruit que fit la fenêtre en se soulevant. Une chance pour moi, la fenêtre était immense, je pus donc m'y faufiler facilement.  
Doucement, je marchai vers elle mais mon bras cogna un vase en porcelaine qui tomba sur le côté et trahit ma présence.  
Elle se réveilla et fixa sur moi ses grands yeux étonnés. Un instant, j'eus peur qu'elle se mette à hurler mais sa bouche ouverte resta silencieuse. Sans plus réfléchir, je l'attrapai, la callai sur mon épaule droite et fonçai le plus vite possible vers la Jeep. Tout était prêt à l'intérieur pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et de nous trahir mais à mon plus grand étonnement, je n'en eus pas besoin.  
Elle s'assit sagement sur le fauteuil et me fixa si intensément que j'en devins mal à l'aise. Ca non plus ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas prévu. Puis je tressaillis quand sa voix, celle de Jodi, retentit dans la voiture.

- Tu es Kyle ?

Incapable de répondre, j'hochai la tête. Alors, elle eut un immense sourire, soulagé, heureuse, plus que ça même. Jodi était-elle toujours présente en elle ?  
Je démarrai en trombe et accélérai très vite sur une route nationale pour rejoindre les grottes en un temps record, essayant à la fois de garder l'œil sur les contrôles routiers – les parasites étaient idiots, ils étaient toujours au même endroit – et sur l'âme à mes côtés.  
Au bout d'un dizaine de minute, elle annonça tout simplement :

- Je suis heureuse que tu reviennes me voir dans un rêve, mais d'ordinaire, nous restons dans ma chambre !

Je manquai piller sur le bas côté devant cette assertion. Elle était persuadée d'être dans un rêve ? Voilà pourquoi elle ne tentait pas de s'enfuir devant moi !  
Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait douce, fragile, trop fragile. Devais-je la laisser croire que c'était un rêve ou lui dire la vérité au risque qu'elle panique ? Je choisis de lui ouvrir les yeux :

- Quel est ton nom ?

Ravie d'entendre ma voix de toute évidence, elle répondit :

- Rayon-De-Soleil-A-Travers-La-Glace !

Pffft… Où les mille-pattes allaient-ils chercher des noms pareils ?

- Je peux t'appeler Soleil ?

- Bien sûr, tu peux tout ce que tu veux, et puis, c'est très joli !

Je respirai. Je n'arrivai à me faire au corps de Jodi parlant avec une telle douceur.

- Ecoute Soleil, ne panique pas d'accord ?

_Quel idiot !_ Bien entendu, elle ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets. Je continuai rapidement :

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un rêve, c'est bien moi, Kyle, c'est la réalité, je t'emmène avec moi là où je vis.

Je m'attendais à des larmes, à des cris, à des coups, mais certainement pas à un nouveau grand sourire et une exclamation ravie :

- Tu es revenue me chercher ! Kyle, je suis très heureuse d'aller avec toi, ou tu voudras ! Je savais bien en rentrant que tu n'étais pas loin, je t'ai senti !

Je freinai cette fois-ci, et la regardai, surprit :

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Voyons Kyle, jamais je n'aurai peur de toi ! Tu ne me feras jamais de mal !

Malgré moi, je souris. Elle ignorait que j'avais pensé la tuer il y a quelques années.

- Tu es toujours aussi beau quand tu souris !

Je retombai dans mon mutisme. J'avais du mal à entendre un compliment d'une personne que je ne connaissais plus.  
En silence, nous roulâmes une heure ou deux, seulement cassées par le bruit des plastiques entourant la nourriture que je lui proposais. Elle arborait toujours cette expression extatique qui m'énervait un peu.  
Encore une heure après, elle eut une question étrange :

- Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps à venir me chercher Kyle ?

Que répondre ? Que répondre…

- Parce que je devais me cacher, et parce que tu n'es plus Jodi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de curiosité.

- Mais pourquoi les traqueurs ne t'ont pas attrapé ? Ils t'ont cherché longtemps pourtant.

Ses questions étaient aussi naïves que celles d'un enfant. J'essayai d'être diplomate, pour la première fois de ma vie.

- J'ai trouvé une bonne cachette.

- Mais je t'ai attendu si longtemps Kyle, je rêvais de toi toutes les nuits, et jamais tu ne venais !

Un reproche. Ça, c'était mon terrain, je connaissais.

- Pourquoi serais-je venu Soleil, je te l'ai dit, tu n'es plus Jodi, tu n'es plus… _celle que j'ai aimé_.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Je l'avais blessé. J'eus envie de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- Mais je t'aurai aimé comme elle, et si tu t'étais fait attraper, nous nous serions remis ensemble, nous nous serions aimés !

Je soupirai, agacé par ce caprice, mais attendri aussi :

- Ce n'est pas pareil, je ne veux pas être possédé Soleil, je refuse, c'est ma planète, pas la votre. Et tu n'es plus Jodi.

- Mais tu es un rebelle maintenant, et tu es seul, et moi, je suis dans le corps de Jodi, c'est le même corps, je ne l'ai pas abimé, j'en ai pris soin !

Je ne lui répondis pas que je n'étais pas seul. On ne savait jamais. En revanche…

- J'ai aimé Jodi pour son corps mais aussi pour son – curieux à dire en cette circonstance – son _âme_, je ne veux pas d'une enveloppe vide.

- Mais tu es venu quand même !

Je préférai ne rien dire. Surtout ne pas lui dire que j'allais essayer de récupérer son corps mais envoyer son âme dans l'espace. Elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse mais on ne savait jamais.  
Alors elle haussa les épaules, satisfaite d'être là, persuadée que de toute façon elle était là maintenant, et que ça ne pouvait pas changer.  
Malheureusement pour moi, elle avait raison.

* * *

.

* * *

Je la regardais dormir, comme j'aimais le faire toutes les nuits. Plongé dans le sommeil, sans expression particulière, j'avais presque l'impression que c'était réellement Jodi collée contre moi. Et ça me faisait mal.  
J'avais envie de la serrer contre moi, la caresser, et même la retourner et la prendre, mais je n'y arrivais pas, parce que ce n'était pas Soleil à qui je voulais faire l'amour, et ça, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier.  
J'avais changé d'avis sur Gaby, parce que j'étais dans la même situation que Ian, ma Vagabonde à moi c'était Soleil. Je ne cautionnais pas leur invasion, bien sûr, mais j'acceptais l'idée, petit à petit, qu'une âme isolée pouvait vouloir le bien d'un humain sauvage. Mais l'aimer comme j'avais aimé Jodi était impossible.  
Soleil faisait des efforts, elle essayait de retrouver l'esprit de Jodi, mais je n'y croyais plus. Elle était douce, toujours aimable, prévenante, elle ne voulait que mon bonheur mais ça ne suffisait pas.  
Je prenais soin d'elle, beaucoup par devoir et un peu par affection, mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait d'autres besoins qu'elle taisait.

Les habitants avaient mis du temps à pardonner ma bêtise, ma folie, sauf Gaby, bien entendu, mais la vie avait reprit son cours, petit à petit, et Soleil éveillait moins la méfiance, parce que depuis l'arrivée de Mélanie possédée, puis des soigneurs, c'était devenu une routine. Je n'avais pas besoin de la protéger, mais elle était collée à moi toute la journée.  
Je ne pouvais pas sortir, elle refusait et faisait alors une crise de colère. Elle ne sortait pas non plus, pas par manque de confiance de notre part, mais parce que même si elle savait que nous ne devions pas nous faire prendre, elle aurait pu dire avec naturel à un Traqueur qui nous étions vraiment, tant elle était innocente.  
Je passais mon besoin de me dépenser à agrandir notre chambre, mais elle était finie depuis peu, et j'avais de l'énergie à revendre que les menus travaux et récoltes des grottes ne suffisait pas à calmer.  
Alors je regardais Soleil, encore et encore, je m'obsédais de son visage et de son corps.

* * *

.

* * *

Soleil se réveilla cette nuit là. J'eus l'impression qu'elle avait senti mon regard la transpercer quand elle posa ses grands yeux sur moi, enfin surtout sur mon torse nu. Je lui souris gentiment, passant ma main dans sa chevelure épaisse pour qu'elle se rendorme.  
Mais elle avait l'air bien réveillé, et s'assit sur le matelas, me regardant à son tour avec insistance. Je ne savais plus où me mettre tant j'étais gêné.  
Elle prit une respiration longue et darda ses yeux dans les miens, comme si elle venait de prendre une grande décision.

- Kyle…

- Soleil ?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'approcha sur les genoux vers moi pour poser sa main sur mon torse. Je reculai violement pour me cogner contre le mur où elle me cerna en gémissant :

- Laisse-moi faire Kyle, s'il te plait…

Sa main reprit sa place et commença à suivre la ligne de poil qui descendait sous mon nombril. Tous mes poils se dressèrent sur mes bras et mes muscles se tendirent. Sa petite main monta jusqu'à ma joue et elle voulut s'approcher pour m'embrasser mais j'attrapai son bras pour l'éloigner de moi.  
Je ne la pensais pas capable d'une telle initiative. La surprise était grande pour moi, et la torture aussi. Presqu'immédiatement, mon corps avait répondu présent à ce genre de caresse, et comme je dormais en boxer, cela crevait les yeux. Et elle, elle était là, son corps, ses courbes harmonieuses cintrées dans une chemise de nuit trop petite, les tétons dressés qui pointaient sous le tissus tendu, un vrai appel au sexe.

- Soleil non s'il te plait, je ne veux pas…

- Kyle… Je t'en prie…

C'était le monde à l'envers, une femme qui n'était pas vraiment la mienne et qui devait insister pour que je lui fasse l'amour !

- Soleil, je t'ai déjà expliqué que…

- Je ne suis pas Jodi, oui je sais, ça crois-moi, j'ai très bien compris !

Elle se rapprocha encore pour mettre son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, sa lourde poitrine touchant presque ma peau.

- Mais je suis dans son corps, et j'ai des besoins. Ce corps a été habitué à de l'amour, à des caresses, tous les souvenirs sont dans ma tête, ça m'obsède Kyle, tu es là, tous les jours ton corps m'appelle et toi tu ne fais _rien_, mais j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin _de ça_ pour vivre un peu, je ferai tout ce que tu veux Kyle, mais fait moi l'amour par pitié !

Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. J'étais désemparé, déchiré.  
J'avais envie d'elle, j'avais envie du corps de Jodi plus que jamais, j'avais envie de prendre ses seins dans chacune de mes mains, de me perdre en elle, toute la nuit, mais ce n'était pas elle, et j'aurai l'impression de la salir, de la trahir, alors que je savais que si elle avait voulu revenir, elle serait déjà revenu dans l'esprit de Soleil.  
Celle-ci s'approcha encore un peu, et sa chemise de nuit toucha ma peau. Je tremblai presque d'un désir que j'essayais de contenir mais autant retenir de l'eau entre ses doigts. Je gémis, presque vaincu :

- Soleil, si je commence, je ne saurai pas m'arrêter, je n'ai touché personne depuis le départ de Jodi, ce sera violent, je ne pourrai pas de modérer…

Elle se pencha, ses lèvres près de mon oreille droite :

- Alors laisse-toi aller Kyle, je n'attends que ça…

Alors je débranchai ma conscience, pour le peu que j'en avais, et je la renversai en arrière pour faire peser mon corps contre le sien. Je me fichais de l'écraser pendant que mes mains couraient sur son corps, je sentais mes hormones se libérer par centaines de milliers dans mes veines, comme la vie qui revenait.  
Je me fichais que l'on m'entende gémir dans les grottes, que l'on entende ses cris à elle quand j'arrachai sa chemise de nuit pour attraper ses tétons durcis par le plaisir que je faisais tourner entre mes doigts puis que j'attrapai entre mes lèvres.  
En se tortillant comme un serpent, elle glissa de mon étreinte pour prendre le dessus et grimpa sur ma taille, collant son sexe au mien, ondulant rapidement, la tête renversé en arrière.  
J'étais dans une dimension différente, je n'étais plus sous terre, cachée, j'étais avec elle, avec Soleil, et j'avais pleinement conscience que c'était elle et non Jodi que je caressais, féroce, avide.  
Elle se leva, fit voler sa culotte à l'autre bout de la chambre, baissa mon boxer et s'empala sur moi sans autre forme de préambule. Je grognai de plaisir, des râles sourds s'échappaient de ma gorge et j'attrapai sa taille pour accélérer sa cadence, pendant qu'elle semblait presque s'évanouir sous mes coups de butoir.  
Pendant ses longues années sans la voir, elle n'avait donné son corps à personne, et elle était plus étroite encore, ses muscles intimes serrés contre mon sexe, mais elle avait en effet tous les souvenirs de nos anciens ébats en tête, car rien de la choquait. C'était étonnant de la voir, si fragile et si douce âme, perdre à ce point le contrôle, hurler de plaisir :

- Oh Kyle, Kyle, si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué, si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi en moi, encore, et encore…

Alors nous continuions, et je la retournai, dos au matelas, attrapant ses cuisses pour les mettre sur mes épaules et la pénétrer encore plus fort, encore plus loin, et ses ongles longs griffaient mon dos mais je ne sentais pas la douleur, il n'y avait que le plaisir. Je connaissais le corps que j'avais sous les mains par cœur, je savais comment l'amener au zénith, dans quelle position, au bout de combien de temps, je n'avais rien oublié, j'étais connecté à elle, j'en prenais possession comme elle avait pris possession de Jodi.  
A bout de souffle, je la retournai pour la mettre à quatre pattes, sa tête contre la paroi, et la pénétrer encore, son crâne cognant la pierre, mais c'était toujours du plaisir qui sortait de sa bouche, rien que du plaisir.  
Enfin je la sentis se tendre, ses bras, ses jambes, son sexe et je me laissai aller à jouir en elle pendant qu'elle criait, mon corps se figea presque et je n'eus conscience de plus rien sauf de mon plaisir.  
Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle criait toujours, encore, mais un cri de joie et de peur mélangées.

Elle se retira de moi, et se retourna pour attraper mes épaules, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur, en haletant :

- Kyle… Jodi, elle est revenue !

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

_Tadaaam ! Voilà pour le dernier couple que je voulais mettre en scène, avec un final qui j'espère vous a plu.  
Alors maintenant, plusieurs choix s'offrent à vous chers lecteurs. Enfin, plusieurs réponses à donner aux questions qui suivent :_

_**1 –**__ Voulez-vous que je décline ce recueil en fiction complète, en sachant que ça prendra un peu de temps car je finirai avant mon autre fiction sur Twilight._

_**2 –**__ Avez-vous envie que je mette en scène un autre couple ? Dites-le moi, et je tenterai l'aventure avec celui qui aura été le plus proposé._

_Voilà, merci encore pour les reviews, j'espère __**en avoir de nombreuses pour ce chapitre**__.  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont fait circuler ma fiction. D'ailleurs, sachez qu'une traduction en Anglais est en train de voir le jour, et ça, c'est super flatteur !  
J'attends vos suggestions avec impatience !  
_

**Ever-Lyo**.


End file.
